The Truth Behind His Mask
by Has Anyone Seen the Doctor
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet by fate while shopping for their Hogwarts supplies. Yet they don't know each other outside the range of their names and addresses. What happens when they meet at Hogwarts for the first time? Will their friendship be able to the challenges that the wizarding world has to put against them?


I smiled and waved goodbye at my Mum and Dad as they drove off, leaving me in the middle of a busy London street. Clenching my supply list, I raked the crowds for a tall man wearing a blue silk top hat. He was standing next to a cramped coffee shop, constantly checking a silver pocket watch. Between constant "excuse me"'s and shoving, I notice that there were about fifteen children my age standing around him. I reached the meeting spot and joined in with the hoard of children, as I saw the man fidget with his polka dotted bow tie. He scanned from above us, he must've been two meters tall, and did a head count. Stopping on me, he smiled.

"Hermione Granger, am I correct?" I nodded. "We've been waiting for you. You're the last student for today. Right on time as well!" He said checking his pocket watch and shutting it with satisfied click. "Now! I want everyone to get in a single file line! Shortest in the front, tallest in the back, and so on!" He said towering above us as we all shuffled past each other to form a straight line. I was the third to the back and made sure I could see the tall man in front of us. "My name is Newt, and I will be your guide to get your supplies for your first year of studies. Now everyone stay together and I will explain more once we reach our first destination." He gave us a grin and turned around, managing to clear the masses of people without so much of a word. We followed quickly behind him and I almost had to run to keep up with his long strides. Following him, he lead us into an alley way behind a bookstore, which ended with a tall brick wall. It was a wide alley and we received weird glances from passerby's.

Newt took out a long stick, which I assumed to be a wand, and he tapped a few bricks in a pattern, before slipping the wand back into his chest pocket. After a few moments, the bricks began to move outwards and fold in upon each other to form an entry way. The wall began to separate until there was an entry way about the length of my outstretched arms. Unable to see inside due to Newt and his large top hat, all of us tried to get closer and see above his massive stature. He walked forward and we all pushed towards him in response, trying to get our first glimpse of a new world. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" He stepped out of the way, allowing us to finally get a glimpse. It was magically in every sense of the word. It was bustling with witches and wizards of all ages. I let out a gasp along with the rest of our group. As muggle borns, we had never seen anything to this extend of magic. Of course, I had read ahead with books that I was able to find in my library that Hogwarts had approved were accurate. Yet, I couldn't believe my eyes with the amazing sights that lined the alley, as we began our journey through the crowd. They looked at us, obviously understanding that we were muggle borns and here on our first visit. A plump, middle aged women, with red fiery hair smiled at us and caught my eye. We kept going down till we hit the end of the alley at a place called Gringotts. "Now, I assume that you all have your Sickles and Galleons. You all have two hours here to get what you need, follow your list. We will meet back here, please don't get lost, it's a one way alley." He grinned before disappearing with a pop. I smiled and took out my list, running my eyes down it. The first thing that caught my eye was the book list.

Turning on my heel, I began to walk to the shop which I assumed was the book store. Flourish and Blotts. Opening the door, the smell of books entered my nose and I smiled happily to myself.

"And how may I help you, miss?" An older gentleman asked me from behind a counter.

"Oh I'm here to get my books for my first year at Hogwarts." I said, going to hand him the list but he shooed it away.

"All you need is on the first two rows of books." He motioned to the large rows of bookcases that towered over the customers, including me.

"Thank you," He gave me a small smile and returned to his paperwork as I headed towards the rows. Grabbing my books, I placed them on the counter and paid him.

"Excuse me sir," I said as I took my bag of books and he went to return to his papers. "Do you know where Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is?" I asked, checking my list for the correct name.

"Just turn left when you leave my shop and it's two shops down." He said, not looking up from his papers and I nodded, tucking my list into my bag. Opening the door, I joined the busy crowds yet again and headed leftwards, against the current. Counting two shops, I opened the door and walked in. The shop was basically empty except for an older women and a boy about my age, getting fitted for robes. I stood there for a few moments before the women turned and looked at me.

"Are you here to get fitted for robes?" She asked, smiling politely. I nodded and the boy getting his robes hemmed looked at me, with these emerald eyes. He looked me over, before turning his nose up and turning his head back. "Please take a seat." I walked over to a seat and placed my bag down next to my feet, hoping that I wouldn't be in close perimeters to the boy getting hemmed.


End file.
